


Roland Blum God of Halloween

by AlbionMcMillan



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionMcMillan/pseuds/AlbionMcMillan
Summary: Just a porn without plot about Roland Blum having fun on Halloween.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Call Me Puck

Roland Blum loved Halloween. Maia had not been surprised by this news; Roland wore costumes year round. So she had conceded to allowing the office staff, those who didn't have court appearances, dress up that Friday. 

She was buried behind her usual stacks of paperwork and files when the trickster himself came roaring in several hours after she'd arrived. He swung around her door frame and, after executing a little dance step, held out a plastic pumpkin to her.

"Trick or treat," he rasped.

"With you, it's usually both," she smirked.

Roland threw his head back and laughed throatily, "Such praise; I'm blushing." He shook the pumpkin by it's handle while waggling his eyebrows at her.

Maia wasn't in the mood for candy but she was even less in the mood to hear Roland cajoling her to lighten up so, sighing, she reached in and grabbed a sucker. Setting it on her desk, she glanced down to see an, admittedly, tempting chocolate flavored cannabis lollipop. "I'll save it for later," she smiled at him.

After a few moments of silence, in which Maia was hoping that Roland would get the hint and leave her alone, she heard a gravely throat clearing. Looking up, Maia met Roland's gaze, "Yes?"

He struck a dramatic pose, "Aren't you going to comment on my costume?"

Maia's eyes wandered over Roland's dark green tweed that was shot through with thin lines of earth tones. His vest, adorned with brilliant gold buttons, was made of green silk and his tie was a darker forest green. "You're wearing one?" she asked.

Roland rolled his eyes theatrically, "You, darling, have no imagination." He lowered his head so that Maia could see the twisted goat-like horns that were nestled in among his salt and pepper curls. Raising his head, his eyes flashed mischievously, "I'm Pan."

"Makes sense," she agreed.

"Or maybe I'll say I'm Puck," Roland mused, "that way I can compose limericks that easily rhyme with..."

"You're going to a party?" Maia interrupted.

Roland stepped back and widened his eyes in shock, "Am I, Roland Blum the god of Halloween, going to a party tonight? No."

"No?" Maya asked, now thoroughly confused and wanting to get back to her work.

"I'm going to parties! Plural, Maia, plural!" He patted the inside pocket of his outlandish jacket, "Eight different invitations, eight different scenes with countless opportunities for debauchery." Throwing his head back, Roland howled and then, spinning on his heel, he sauntered out of Maia's office. She could hear his raucous laughter throughout the space as he made his way to his own office.   
Picking up her office phone, Maia hit the third button down. She was instantly connected with Roger, a third year associate responsible for PR and any personal issues the lawyers might have, "Hi, Roger. Maia here; make sure to have plenty of available bail money in the petty cash fund for Mr. Blum."

"Already on it, Maia. Happy Halloween."


	2. Forces Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland Blum runs into Diane Lockhart at the first party he attends. There he meets Diane's new protege who is quite interested in the legendary lawyer.

Roland growled with approval as he sauntered into the first party at half past ten. The theme was the fall of Rome which meant lots of lounging couches, golden draperies, and women dressed in togas made of particularly sheer material. 

He grabbed a scotch and turned to survey the room. Lounging against the bar behind him, Roland allowed his eyes to wander over the party guests, searching for someone to play with. 

A wonderfully female scent filled his nostrils as he sensed someone approach his right shoulder. He inhaled subtly, smiling to himself, and pretended not to notice. Scanning the room, he muttered to himself, “What to do, what to do, who to do, who to do,” he chuckled lecherously. 

"The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers,” a sultry voice whispered in his ear. It was all Roland could do to keep himself from shivering deliciously.

He took a sip of his drink and still refused to look at the speaker, “Is that a personal threat or are you proposin’ a business contract?”

She chuckled and stepped a bit closer, “Are you actually Roland Blum or is that just a costume?”

Roland drained his glass and used the act of ordering another as an excuse to look at his companion. She was a beautiful brunette, full figured and only as tall as him due to the gold stiletto sandals that she wore. Her hair was swept up into a complicated mass of braids that went well with the Aphrodite costume. “The one, the only,” he leered.

She raised her hand and twisted one finger around a particularly large black curl in his wild coiffure, “I’d heard you were a monster but no one told me about the horns,” she smiled.

Roland’s eyelids lowered to half-mast as he hummed low in his throat. She tugged at the curl as her hand moved down to settle on his shoulder. He gave her a shark-like grin and snapped his teeth at her fingers, “My mistress with a monster is in love,” he rumbled.

The brunette’s eyes scrunched in concentration, “Midsummer Night’s Dream? Puck, right? ”

Roland grinned, “Seems they’re doin’ a better job of educating young lawyers these days.”

She smiled back and slid her hand off of his shoulder to offer it in greeting, “Melody Baskin.”

“Blum and Baskin has a nice ring to it,” he grinned as he first shook her hand and then brought it to his lips to kiss.

Melody smiled, “You certainly know your brand.”  
“Roland, what is it with you and your incessant need to poach my protégés?” a familiar voice snapped over Roland’s shoulder.

He turned to see Diane Lockhart approaching him, looking less than impressed with his presence, but stunning in a Goddess Diana costume complete with bow & quiver of arrows. Roland pressed one hand to his heart theatrically, “Shot through the heart and you’re to blame,” he crooned at her.

Diane rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself, “Hello, Roland.”

“So you’ve moved on from axes to archery?” He rubbed his beard thoughtfully, “Your weapons of choice all seem to have a sort of phallic theme,” he laughed.

She stepped to stand slightly between him and Melody, “Hands off,” she said only half-jokingly. Turning her gaze to Melody she warned, “I’m telling you, he’s like some sort of professional IED; you never know when he’ll go off.”

He dropped his eyes to her feet and made a very obvious, and slow study, of her. When his eyes reached her gaze, he stepped forward so that they were only inches apart, “A good general would sacrifice herself to save her soldiers. Go ahead, Diane, throw your body on me to protect your protégé.” Roland howled with laughter when Diane merely rolled her eyes.

“That won’t be necessary,” she answered him giving Melody a warning look.

“No Kurt tonight?” Roland asked her as he scanned the room.

“This isn’t his scene,” Diane explained.

“So is Melody your plus one? Oh! Are you two actually…” he gestured with his fingers to suggest a sort of sexual intimacy. Roland laughed uproariously when he saw that Melody actually blushed at the suggestion.

Diane easily brushed off his ridiculous suggestion with a wave of her hand, “I’ll not even dignify that with a response. Well, as always, it was decidedly not nice to see you, Roland.”

“Such a tease!” he called after her retreating form. He turned back to Melody and reached his hand out to her. When she took it, she found that he had palmed one of his cards, “It was most definitely a pleasure, Melody,” he murmured and bent down to, once again, kiss her hand. “I hope we’ll run into each other again sometime.”

When he had released her hand, she turned the card over and looked at it briefly before tucking it away in the small purse at her side, she smiled “I look forward to it.” Then she turned to follow Diane.

“Any time, Baby!” Roland called after her.


	3. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland finally catches up with Melody at the third party he attends. We're getting to the smut. Next chapter I promise.

The second party had been a complete bust. Roland had stayed all of ten minutes before roaring “Fuck these stuffed shirts!” and storming back out with another Fentanyl pop in his mouth. He sauntered into the third party shortly after midnight. He had a nice little buzz going on from the lollipop that he’d finished in the car and was on the hunt for some company. The first two parties hadn’t produced much in the way of entertainment; not after his too brief encounter with Diane and Melody. 

Roland’s gaze slid over the elaborate haunted castle décor of the room. He smiled appreciatively at the giggling screams he could hear from the other guests who were being led through the maze. He breathed deep, taking in the scent of liquored up, overly excited, women in costumes. “I fucking love Halloween!” he bellowed.

Walking to the entrance of the haunted maze, he stroked his beard, his thoughts lingering on Melody Baskin. He wondered if she would actually call him or if Diane would talk her out of it. Pushing through the castle doors, Roland licked his lips remembering the way that Melody’s full breasts had been practically popping out of the top of her toga.

He imagined how fun it would be to lead her out into a garden area lit only by the moonlight. How her toga would move with the night winds and how her nipples would harden and push against the sheer material. With his goat horns, and her costume, it would be like fucking in a drug hazed Roman myth. 

Roland growled and adjusted himself in his green tweed trousers that had suddenly become far too tight.

He turned to go down a corridor in the maze and found himself in a library set with a large fake fireplace and electric candelabras. Blood red leather couches and chairs were flanked by end tables piled high with books and liberally dusted with fake cobwebs. He was distracted enough by his own thoughts that, when a hand suddenly dropped onto his shoulder and a husky female voice said, “Boo!” into his ear, he jumped and let out a rather unmanly screech of surprise.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he swore loudly.

Melody stepped out of the shadows laughing uproariously. “Not quite,” she answered him.

Roland, annoyed by her laughter, turned on her, stalking her into a shadowy corner, “What the fuck?” he growled. “Tryin’ to give me a heart attack?” 

Melody pouted coquettishly, “Sorry, Roland. I thought you’d appreciate being jumped by Aphrodite.”

He narrowed his gaze, trying to decide if she was sexy enough to forgive. He grunted at her and then looked around the room, “Where’s Diane?”

Melody slid her hands up Roland’s arms, trailing them to his shoulders before stepping closer. She squeezed his shoulders encouragingly before moving her fingers up his neck and into the curls at the base of his head. “She went back to her hotel; tired out.”

“Oh yeah?” Roland asked, distracted by the patterns that Melody was making on his scalp with her fingers. His eyes drooped to half-mast with the sensations of the massage. “So what are you doin’ here?”

“Looking for you,” she answered him.

Roland’s eyes opened and suddenly he was suspicious, “For what?”

Melody stepped closer to him, her breasts brushing against his vest, “Well that should be obvious.”

Roland still wasn’t convinced though he settled his hands on Melody’s waist so that she wouldn’t stop touching him, “Didn’t Diane warn you about me? I’m not a nice guy,” he grinned.

“She did, several times in fact, but I figure she doesn’t have a lot of room to talk in that department. I mean, look at who she’s married to.”

Roland’s lip curled, “It’s a fucking waste is what it is. A hot broad like that…,” he shook his head in mock sympathy. “What’s your story then?” he growled and lifted his chin as Melody took up fistfuls of his curls and pulled experimentally.

“Single,” she answered before planting a soft kiss on his neck.

Roland smiled broadly, “What brings you to D.C.?”

“I live here actually.”

The tumblers fell into place in Roland’s head, “Do I know your uncle? I fuckin’ do! You’re Reuben Baskin’s niece- Barnard College, Harvard Law, Peace Corps; he told me about you.”

“So?” she asked and then bit Roland’s neck.

He yelped and then chuckled, “You’re a good girl. What are you doing lookin’ for me?”

Melody took the time to lick up the side of Roland’s neck before answering. “It’s Halloween, Roland. I’m sure you know how it works. You’re my treat,” she grinned and slid one hand down his front to palm his erection.

Roland groaned. His head fell back and he winced as his skull cracked a little too hard against a support beam. “So, I’m candy?”

Melody smiled as she felt how hard Roland was in her hand, “Really bad for me but something I indulge in from time to time for a reward.”

He was enjoying the tortured metaphor, “So what flavor am I?” he asked between ragged breaths. His eyes opened wide as he felt the zip on his trousers lowered. Roland’s eyes followed Melody as she sank to her knees in front of him.

Laughing she grinned up at him, “I’ll just have to check.”


	4. Come Into My Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun in the haunted maze.

Roland actually held his breath as Melody reached into his fly and wrapped her fingers around his cock. As usual, he wasn’t wearing underwear which made Melody chuckle. He trained his eyes on her face, his chest swelling as she made an approving noise at his size. Melody made a point of keeping eye contact as she swiped the flat of her tongue up the length of his shaft. “Holy fuck,” he rasped.

There are, most likely, very few men on earth who do not enjoy getting their cocks sucked. But Roland was a true connoisseur of oral sex, both receiving and giving of it, and this young woman was great at the physiological aspect of the act. Roland loved that she kept eye contact with him; it was a heady power play. To heighten her control of the situation, and enhance his own pleasure at being controlled, he didn’t move his hips and he didn’t try to direct her with his hands; he just let Melody do her own thing and her own thing was amazing.

Roland moaned with pleasure when Melody’s left hand moved up his thigh to grab onto his hand that was clutching at the draperies on the wall behind him. She squeezed his hand as she groaned around his shaft, communicating to him how much she was enjoying having his cock in her mouth. Roland was surprised to feel a jolt of sentimentality at the intimate nature of her feminine fingers wrapped in his larger hand. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Melody slide her other hand under her toga to stroke her own sex. 

The familiar tingle in his toes alerted him to the inevitable and he growled at her, “I’m gettin’ close, doll.” Not sure how she would react to the news, he groaned in frustration when she let his cock slide slowly from her mouth and got back up off her knees. Roland did his best to not allow the whine that he could feel in his throat enter his voice, “I didn’t mean you had ta stop; you coulda…,” he grunted with frustration.

Melody smiled and tucked him back into his trousers, “I’ll let you deal with the zipper; wouldn’t want to cause an injury,” she smiled.

Roland grinned at her demeanor; he loved a woman who was comfortable with taking control. Melody squeaked in surprise as he grabbed the hand she’d been using to pleasure herself and brought it to his mouth. Flattening his tongue, he licked her palm and then slid her fingers in his mouth to lick them clean. His eyes rolled back into his head theatrically and he groaned around her digits. 

Letting them slide from his mouth, with a few more choice licks, he practically purred, “You taste fuckin’ amazing.”

Melody blushed at the compliment and leaned into his chest, “So do you,” she whispered in his ear. 

Wondering about their taste combination, Roland slid his fingers under Melody’s chin and pulled her to him. His lips caught her soft mouth in a bruising kiss. Melody’s tongue quickly snaked out and licked at Roland’s lower lip, “Fuuuuuuuck,” he groaned against her mouth as she thrust her tongue to slide against his own.

When she heard another group of party goers approaching them, Melody broke the kiss, “How about we take this someplace where we can stretch out?” she asked. 

“Yesssss,” Roland agreed as he slid his hands around to grab Melody’s ass. “Yours? Mine? Lady’s choice,” he smiled wolfishly.

“Definitely yours,” Melody told him, “I want the whole Roland Blum experience. I’ve heard things about your home.”

Roland’s eyes narrowed, “Really? Like what?”

Melody laughed, “It’s like stepping onto the set of a high budget porno from the 1970s.”

Roland considered this for a moment, “Some of my furniture did come directly from the Caligula shoot that Penthouse did in ’79 so…yeah; I’d say that’s an accurate assessment of my digs.” 

“I can leave my car overnight in the parking garage. Want to give me a ride?” Melody asked, completely aware of the double entendre she was using.

Roland laughed, “You know it, baby.”


	5. A Sort of Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody and Roland head back to his penthouse. I'm guessing that he has a penthouse, right? Seems like he would. Anyway, I like nice short little chapters but they'll get posted frequently. I hope that's not bothersome to you readers. This character has seriously taken up residence in my brain. lol It's fun. Comments and kudos make me happier than Roland on a Fentanyl binge!

While Melody was at the coat check, Roland made a quick phone call to his house keeper asking her to change the sheets on his bed, pick up the room, and clear everybody out of his penthouse. She walked up behind him in time to hear Roland say, in exasperation, “I don’t give a fuck where Marco and Heather sleep tonight. Tell them I’ll pay for a suite at the fucking Four Seasons, okay? Yeah, I know the room is a mess. Look, you’ve got about,” he checked his watch, “twenty-five minutes. Would a $500 bonus do it for ya?” Roland laughed uproariously, “Fine, $700; that’s why I love you, Mickey. Now get to it!”

He tucked his phone away and turned around to see Melody watching him, a smile playing on her face, “What’s with the coat? I mean, it’s nice and all but you ruined the illusion, baby,” he pouted slightly and tugged at the collar of her camel hair coat.

“Not even Aphrodite is hot enough to wander around D.C. in late October without a coat,” she explained.

Roland chuckled and offered her his arm, “True.”

“What was the phone call about?” Melody asked sweetly as she took his arm and they started to the elevator.

Roland waved aside her question as they stepped into the mirrored elevator, “Just takin’ care of some business so that you’ve got my full attention,” he smiled and pulled her to him in the elevator. He pushed her coat open and placed a kiss on the swell of her breasts.

Melody sighed happily and tangled her fingers in Roland’s curls, “Did you call and ask your housekeeper to tidy your rooms, Roland?”

His reply was muffled against her skin as he slid his nose into her cleavage and nuzzled.   
“I thought I knew what to expect but here you are being a gentleman,” she smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head near one of his goat horns.

Roland raised his head, “I’m all for colorful language, doll, but there’s no reason for such filthy words,” he grinned.

“I thought I was getting the whole Roland Blum experience,” she smiled.

He shrugged, “I wanted to make a good first impression.”

Melody quirked an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going soft on ya. If I’m down on bended knee in front of you, it’ll be ‘cause I’m eating your pussy,” he smiled wolfishly.

Melody laughed uproariously as they exited the elevator and walked to Roland’s waiting car. He was going to open the door for her but then, thinking better of that, he threw her a mischievous grin and climbed in ahead of her leaving the door ajar.

Melody stepped into the car to find Roland taking up most of the backseat. She doubted the man ever sat when he could lounge. “Fernando, home!” he barked toward the driver and then crooked his finger at Melody while he patted the seat next to him with his other hand.

Melody threw a look at the back of Fernando’s head, “I’m not putting on a show for your driver,” she told Roland.

Roland’s eyebrows drew down and he did his best to look sincere, “Fernando is incredibly discrete; he’s had a lot of practice ignoring what goes on back here.”

“Still,” Melody said as she reached across Roland, which had him hopeful for a moment, to grab the seat belt and bring it back to click into place, “safety first.” She did, at least, take the middle seat belt; not leaving him completely bereft of her warmth.

Roland pouted, his bottom lip sticking out theatrically, “How ‘bout if it’s all below the waist?” he asked as he dropped one large hand on her knee, moving her coat out of the way and tickling his fingers up her inner thigh.

In answer, Melody opened her purse and pulled out a silk scarf, “Hands,” she said simply and gave him a serious look.

Despite being slightly disappointed, the tone in her voice made Roland’s cock jump in his trousers, “You’ve got a fantastic Top voice,” he purred as he put his hands together and allowed Melody to tie them securely with the scarf.

“Behave yourself on the ride to your house and you’ll find out just how good,” Melody promised him as she patted his cheek and fondled his beard momentarily.

Roland felt his eyes roll back in his head and he turned so that his mouth was nuzzling at Melody’s palm, “Yes, ma’am,” he promised with a lecherous twinkle lighting up his dark eyes.


	6. Couch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Melody continue at his penthouse.

When they pulled up outside Roland’s building, Melody moved to untie his hands.

“That’s okay,” he told her, pulling his bound wrists toward his chest, “I like it,” he grinned.

Melody smiled and glanced toward the doorman and a well-dressed couple leaving the building, “You sure?” 

“Believe me,” he answered her, “they’ve seen much worse from me. That’s why I’m in the penthouse; spending that kind of money is the only way to be truly left alone.”

Fernando opened her door for her and she looked back to watch Roland awkwardly scoot out of the backseat.

“Thanks,” he said to Fernando, “take the next couple of days off.” Fernando nodded and got back into the driver’s seat. 

The doorman opened the heavily ornate front door and stepped aside, “Mr. Blum,” he said in greeting without even batting an eye at Roland’s bound hands.

“Night, Harvey,” Roland threw over his shoulder as he walked into the building with Melody close behind him, quietly laughing to herself. The elevator doors closed and Roland typed the passcode into the display panel. “Gonna need some help with the front door key, doll.”

“Where are your keys?” Melody asked.

“Front pocket,” Roland answered angling his hip toward her.

Melody smiled and reached into his front right pocket as Roland leaned into her searching fingers sighing happily whenever she’d brush up against his cock and balls. “They’re not in your pocket,” Melody chuckled as Roland laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

“Try the other pocket,” Roland advised just as the elevator door opened directly into the living room of his penthouse.

“You don’t even have keys, do you?” Melody stepped into the penthouse laughing, “You know I’m coming up here to fuck you and yet you still take the opportunity to get felt up in the elevator. Why bother?”

Roland stepped into the living room and sidled up to Melody. He shrugged his shoulders, “Same reason I do most things; ‘cause it’s fun.”

Melody leaned in and kissed him, her hands running down his shirt front. “Are you going to give me the tour?”

Roland grabbed onto the front of her toga and pulled her to him. In between planting kisses on her neck and cleavage, he pointed with his chin, “Kitchen’s that way, I think, there’s a dining room somewhere, office, library…” Roland pulled Melody by the front of her costume as he walked backward through the apartment, “Most important room in the place is just this way, Ms. Baskin.”

Roland bumped the doors open with his hip, continuing to pull Melody with him. He kept his gaze trained on her face and grinned with happiness at the way that her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight of his bedroom.

“I,” she chuckled, “I thought they were fucking kidding me,” she admitted as she turned around and took in all of the dark red draperies and gold embroidery, the numerous lounging couches, the sex swing that looked like it’d been designed for Louis XIV, and the nude statuary.

“You like it?” he smiled, licking his lips.

“It’s definitely on brand,” she answered him as she slipped off her coat and draped it over the nearest chair.

Roland sucked on his lower lip as his eyes wandered over Melody, he held up his hands, “So, what’s the game plan, Ms. Melody?”

She smiled and untied the scarf from his wrists before placing it with her coat. When Roland made to take off his jacket she stopped him, “Leave it on.”

Roland pouted, “Seriously? Not gonna let me get comfortable?”

Melody skimmed her hands down his suit jacket and over the dark green silk vest, “I like the suit. It’s part of your whole shtick. So the suit stays on; for now at least.”

Roland looked unsure until Melody stepped away from him and bent down to take off her sandals. Standing barefoot, he had a good four inches on her. Next she untied the gold colored cotton rope that served as her belt and looped it around Roland’s neck, leaving it to dangle in front of him.

“Okay, so this is getting’ interestin’,” he admitted, his eyes lighting up.

Melody reached around to undue the clasp at her neck and let the toga slide down her arms to pool at her waist before giving a little hip shake that had it fall to the floor at her feet. She stepped out of circle of cloth and turned to Roland bare breasted and wearing a pair of cream colored lace underwear that didn’t cover much at all.

“You are a fuckin’ goddess,” Roland breathed.

Melody stepped toward him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She moaned at the feel of Roland’s suit against her bare skin. “So, for my first orgasm of the night,” she began as she took the rope from around Roland’s neck and slid her hands down his back. “Hands please?”

Roland instantly complied, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Melody continued, “I’d like you kneeling on the floor at my feet, worshipping my pussy with that foul mouth of yours.” She gave a tug to finish the knot that she’d just made, securing Roland’s hands once again.

Roland licked his lips, “Sounds like a fantastic way to start things. If you’d just follow me to the oral sex couch?”

Melody laughed, “Excuse me?”

“Right this way,” Roland told her and sauntered to the far side of the room where an elaborate red chaise lounge was situated by large French doors that opened out onto a balcony. Melody followed behind him with the rope securely in her hands.

“You weren’t joking,” Melody said, the awe in her voice obvious.

“Ordered it a few weeks ago; lucky for you,” Roland waggled his eyebrows as he stepped aside, inviting Melody to recline on the chaise.

Melody lay back, her legs made to spread by the design of the couch. The material was soft against the bare skin of her back and the curve of it raised her torso so that her breasts presented wonderfully. She watched as Roland dropped to his knees on the cushioned piece at the base; his eyes alight with gleeful anticipation. “How is it you manage to look predatory even when I’m holding the rope that has your hands tied.

Roland shrugged, his eyes busy taking in every inch of Melody on display, “It’s a talent.” He scooched forward and kissed Melody’s bare calf. “This couch was worth every fuckin’ penny,” he breathed as he dragged his beard up Melody’s thigh.

Melody fought to keep her head up. She wanted to watch Roland at work but the amazing tingling feelings he was creating on her skin made it difficult, “Fuuuuuuck,” she sighed.

“Bearded for your pleasure,” Roland growled as he placed a kiss over Melody’s panties. His brow furrowed as he considered the situation for half a moment before gripping the waistline in his teeth and tugging downward.

Melody lifted her hips to help and then gave a moue of displeasure as she heard the lace rip, “Roland; these are my favorite,” she chastised.

He looked up at her the material still gripped in his teeth, “Sorry.”

“No; you’re not,” she answered noting the smug look on his face as he grinned around the material.

He scooted backyard, pulling them down and off her legs before opening his mouth to drop them to the floor, “You’re right,” he amended, “I’m not.” He walked back to her on his knees and, leaning his torso against the end of the couch, lowered his head to her sex.

Melody whimpered and coiled the rope in her hand to make sure he wouldn’t go anywhere. Her other hand grabbed onto the riot of curls atop his head, massaging his scalp and ghosting over his neck to encourage him further. 

Roland kissed her pussy lips and nuzzled his nose against the thatch of hair at the top of her sex. Unable to use his hands, he had to make do with his tongue; sliding it inside of her and thrusting before swiping upward to circle around her clit. 

Melody made circles with her hips in order to make more contact with the softness of Roland’s beard; it brushed against her thighs with each movement making her moan with pleasure. She curled her toes hard as Roland moved forward, the silk of his suit brushing against her inner thighs. His lips softly locked around her hard clit and sucked.

Melody took a deep breath and moaned her release loudly into the otherwise quiet room. Her fingers grabbed at Roland’s hair, tugging at the curls as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. And then she collapsed back against the chaise, boneless, smiling, and satiated for the moment.

Roland pushed his torso against the couch to leverage himself back fully onto his knees. He smiled at her wolfishly and licked his lips, “Fuckin’ amazing,” he observed as his eyes roamed over her flushed skin, her parted and panting lips. 

“That was good,” she panted and smiled down at him. 

“Baby,” Roland grinned up at her, “I’m just getting started.”


	7. Yes, Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the last chapter but Roland Blum has taken up residence in my brain and the guy won't shut up. No surprise, right? Roland and (OC) Melody continue their games. This is more of a connecting chapter. More smut to follow in the next installment; I promise.

Melody stretched luxuriously and then stood up off the couch, pulling at Roland’s rope to get him to rise. He stumbled a bit but laughed it off as she led him to the bed. 

Roland pulled back with his hands so that Melody would turn around, “It’s hot in here,” he said, “and you’re not helping,” he continued as he smiled at her nakedness.

Melody smiled and turned fully to approach him, her hands falling on his shoulders, “Are you wanting to get naked, Roland?”

“Yes,” he growled, surging toward her and showing his teeth playfully. “Teasing is great but…” he glanced down at his raging hard-on. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging Roland to her; he dropped his forehead on her shoulder sighing happily. Melody’s hands made quick work of the ropes and she stepped back to watch Roland rub at his wrists; massaging the blood back into his hands.

Moving much faster than she thought possible for a guy who was stoned most of the time, he grabbed Melody and flung her onto the bed. She laughed and then lifted her head to watch Roland stalking toward her with a decidedly lecherous grin on his face. Melody giggled as she realized that Roland was still wearing his Pan horns; the whole effect was surreal to say the least.

“I thought you were enjoying being topped,” she pouted at him as he put one knee on the mattress and crawled forward to straddle her hips.

“Oh I am,” he assured her, “you’re good, doll. I just wanted to see you bounce on my bed.” He loomed over her and then dropped down to kiss her softly on the mouth.   
Melody marveled at what a complex character Roland was; lecherous but sweet, controlling but enjoyed being bossed around too. She slid her hands under Roland’s suit coat, sighing into the kiss; enjoying the softness of his silk vest beneath her fingers. Breaking the kiss, Melody moved lower and took Roland’s bearded chin between her teeth, biting down a little harder than was nice.

“Fuuuuuck,” Roland purred. “So we’re back to business then?” He laughed and stood up off the bed. Taking up the lapels of his suit coat in his fingers he asked, “Can I take care of this or would you like to do the honors?”

Melody shook her head, “I’ll just watch,” she smiled.

“Too bad I never got around to installing that pole in here,” Roland grinned as he shucked his suit coat vest, and tie, tossing them at a nearby chair. 

“Are you going to dance for me at least?” Melody asked.

“Fuck no,” Roland chuckled while toeing off his shoes and socks and placing his cufflinks on a nearby table. He rolled up his shirt sleeves as he stalked back over to the bed and dropped to his knees, “Where would you like me, Ma’am?”

Melody sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She reached down and unbuttoned Roland’s shirt halfway. “Nice,” she hummed as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. Then, grabbing him by the collar, she hauled Roland up so that he was standing in front of her.

“I like where this is goin’,” Roland smiled.

Melody unbuttoned Roland’s shirt, starting from the bottom, until she could push it off his shoulders completely. She dropped it to the floor and then grabbed onto his waist. Dipping her head, Melody took Roland’s hard cock into her mouth.

Roland reached out his hands, sliding them into Melody’s hair, his palms cupping her jawline, and groaned loudly. 

As soon as he began thrusting into Melody’s mouth, she dug her nails into his ass and pulled him from her mouth. Roland looked down into Melody’s disapproving eyes and sobbed, “Okay, okay, sorry.”

Melody stood up and pushed Roland onto the bed. He scooted up until he sat against the headboard and watched her as she went to her purse and grabbed something out of the small clutch.

“I’ve got, well ya know, supplies, if you need anything,” Roland assured her and pointed with his chin toward a nearby credenza. 

She held up several lengths of soft cotton rope and a blindfold, “I’m all set,” she assured him.

“You always take that stuff to parties?” he laughed.

“I told you that I was looking for you,” she reminded him.

“Pretty sure of yourself,” Roland nodded admiringly.  
“Mmm-hmm,” she agreed and started shaking out the lengths of soft red rope. One loop went around each of Roland’s wrists and then she secured them to the ornately carved bedposts by conveniently placed steel rings that she found behind the curtains.

“It’s not my first rodeo,” Roland smirked at her surprised face.


	8. Every Day Can Be a Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long anticipated, I hope, conclusion. Roland gets what he deserves. Some light bondage here and a little bit of consensual pain.

Note- I noticed, upon rereading, that I forgot to take off Roland’s pants. This is what happens when I write late at night. So, if you’ve read through, and that little detail bothered you, my apologies. I fixed it with an edit on the previous chapter.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB  
Melody laid out the last two ropes and ordered Roland to lift his hips so that she could remove his trousers. She laid them over the back of a nearby chair and made her way to the foot of the bed where she found another set of convenient steel rings that matched the ones at the head.

Roland moved his shoulders loosely and snuggled himself into the mattress. He grinned at Melody, “Now we’re on equal footing.”

Melody smirked as she ran her hand lightly up Roland’s bare leg to his thigh and over his stomach, making him purr contentedly, “But you’re the one tied up,” she reminded him as she let her fingers wander through his chest hair and then used both hands to pet his beard.

“Which means I get all the attention,” Roland grinned, “I like attention,” he glanced down at his erection meaningfully.

Melody crawled up onto the bed and swung her leg over Roland to straddle his lower belly. She took a moment to grind herself against him and moaned quietly.

“You ready for another round?” Roland panted. “Just keep scooting up here and wrap those lovely thighs around the side of my head.” He licked his bottom lip while keeping eye contact with her.

Melody laughed, “We’ll get to that. But, first, this,” and she picked up the piece of long red cloth that had been in her purse with the ropes.

“I can’t lick your pussy if you gag me,” Roland reasoned.

“Blindfold,” Melody corrected him as she leaned forward and Roland lifted his head helpfully so she could secure it over his eyes. “Why would I want to quiet that mouth of yours?” she asked dragging her thumb along his lower lip before sliding it into his mouth.

Roland sucked enthusiastically, dragging the flat of his tongue over the pad of Melody’s thumb and humming. When Melody pulled her thumb from his mouth and stood up off the bed, Roland turned his head to try to follow her movements by sound but found that the carpet muffled Melody’s footsteps perfectly, “Do I get a safe word?”  
“How about ‘trick or treat’?” Melody asked.

Roland grinned and moved his head to the right, searching blindly for Melody, “Works for me.” He hissed with surprise when he felt Melody’s hand land on his calf and brush her fingers upward toward his cock. Roland could feel the tingling anticipation moving just ahead of Melody’s fingers, “Don’t stop,” he croaked just as he felt Melody’s fingers leave his skin. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Melody laughed quietly as she stepped closer and placed both hands on Roland’s stomach. Moving her touch up to his chest, Roland arched his back to try to get more contact. Melody circled his nipples twice before pinching them experimentally.

Roland bared his teeth at her and groaned, “I can take a whole lot more than that, baby,” he assured her.

“Even when you’re tied up, you’re trying to call the shots,” Melody chastised him.

“Sorry,” Roland answered and pretended to pout. He chuckled at Melody’s annoyed sigh. Roland sat up straighter when he felt the bed dip slightly as it took Melody’s weight. He leaned forward as he felt Melody throw one leg over him to straddle his lower stomach.

“Too bad I don’t have my piercing kit with me,” she mused as she took both of Roland’s nipples between her fingers and giving them a slow but hard pinch.

“Guh,” Roland exhaled inarticulately.

Melody felt his cock slap against her ass, “Maybe next time,” she smiled and then leaned down to lathe each nipple in turn with her tongue. 

Roland’s skull hit the headboard as he groaned at Melody’s ministrations. “What…wait; where are you going?” he asked as Melody’s weight suddenly left him. Roland tried to listen for her movements but couldn’t quite tell what she was doing on the palatial bed. 

This time Roland’s skull cracked against the headboard loudly as he felt Melody’s wet heat envelope his aching cock. He couldn’t see her but he could imagine what Melody looked like as she rode his cock in a reverse cowgirl. He was forced to tap into his visualization skills and all it made Roland feel was how badly he wanted to grab onto Melody’s full hips and ass and slide up into her with force until they were both coming. 

Melody hummed, “You feel amazing, Roland.”

He felt her hands slide down over his thighs to his calves. The change in angle had Roland practically ripping the ropes from the bedposts. “Fuuuuck.”

The tension in Roland’s arms and legs made his muscles stand out hard against his flushed skin. Melody looked over her shoulder at Roland as she continued to move on his cock. She noticed that they’d both forgotten about the horns nestled in his curls. With the blindfold and Roland’s riotous beard, the effect was like seeing some dark gothic painting brought to life. “You look amazing too, Roland.”

“Fuck I’d love to see what you look like right now,” Roland whined.  
“Focus on your other senses,” Melody answered him and then did a slow grind on his cock before picking up the pace. 

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Roland moaned as he threw his head back and listened the sound of Melody’s thighs and ass slapping against him. 

Just as Roland felt the familiar tingling in his toes that announced his impending orgasm, Melody stopped moving. He groaned with frustration, his head thrashing on the pillow. Then he stilled to give his full attention to the movements around his cock. Melody let Roland’s cock slide slowly from her but then grasped the base with her fingertips. 

When Roland attempted to thrust up into her grasp, she gave his balls a light slap as a warning. “No one said that you could move, Roland.”

He whined but stopped as he sensed Melody sliding something against him, “Is that leather?” he asked.

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Melody answered him as she fitted the cock ring with ball harness around him.

Roland gasped as the harness squeezed his balls together, slightly tighter than was comfortable. Melody’s fingers slipped a bit as she held him still to slide the metal cock ring down to sit snuggly against the wiry hair at his base. 

“You’re like a fuckin’ Girl Scout,” he complimented her as Melody climbed off of him and turned around. Roland knew she must have something else planned so just waited, reaching out with his other senses, trying to figure out what Melody was doing.

He flinched when she brushed at his hard nipples, “Do you like that, Roland?”

He growled low in his throat, “I do.” 

She glanced back at his weeping cock, “I can see that you do,” she smiled. “Hold still for me like a good boy,” she advised as she palmed his right pectoral muscle and attached a nipple clamp.

Roland held his breath as Melody attached the second clamp and then tugged experimentally at the chain that connected them, “I’ve never worn so much jewelry in my life,” he chuckled. 

“Well, it is a holiday,” Melody reminded him, “a special occasion.” She moved back down Roland’s form and straddled him. Holding him securely in her hand she sat back and took his hard cock inside of her once again.

Roland strained at the ropes and moaned as his expanding chest muscles pulled at the nipple clamps, “You’re the best treat I’ve ever fuckin’ had,” he grinned.

Melody smiled and tugged on the chain as she set a steady pace on Roland’s cock. “A little salt, a little sweet,” she breathed.

Roland laughed and licked at his lips as Melody tightened around him. He could feel, by the occasional brush of her knuckles against his lower belly that she was touching herself as she fucked him. Noticing the increasing sounds coming from Melody, he figured he could get away with helping out a bit. Roland bucked his hips into her, meeting her thrusts. When Melody’s groaning became louder, and she leaned forward into the pressure from her own fingers, he knew she must be close. His balls tightened as he felt his own orgasm building, although it was being held back by the harness and cock ring. “Come for me, doll,” he rasped in Melody’s direction just as her cries went up a few octaves and she twitched and tightened around his shaft as she came hard. 

Melody slid off of Roland’s lap and laid beside him on the bed. She rolled over and undid the blindfold. Roland blinked several times before looking down at himself, “Fuckin’ hell,” he breathed appreciatively, “look at all that hardware.”

Melody smiled and nuzzled her mouth against Roland’s neck, “You did so well, Roland. You deserve some sweetness too.”

“Yes, please, ma’am,” Roland groaned.

Melody reached down and undid the harness around Roland’s balls. When she slid the cock ring off of his shaft, he almost came instantly. Roland watched as she leaned over and swiped her tongue on the underside of his shaft for a little extra lubricant before taking him in hand and stroking him expertly. 

“Don’t stop,” Roland panted, “but fuckin’ come up here, will ya? I wanna feel you against me.”

Melody stretched out beside Roland as she continued to pump his cock in her hand. She snuggled herself tight at his side as his hips began to buck. Roland’s eyes widened and he roared out his release spilling out all over his belly and thighs. 

She slowed her movements and planted a kiss on Roland’s still panting mouth, “You put on quite the show,” she complimented him as she unclamped the nipple pieces and placed them on the bedside table.

“Unfuckinbelievable,” Roland sighed as he watched Melody untie his hands and feet. She disappeared for a moment and came back with a glass of water that she handed to him as he sat up against the headrest.

Melody began gathering her things, “I have to be in court in five hours,” she explained to Roland’s crestfallen face.

“Skip it,” he advised.

She laughed, “That’s not my style.”

Roland rubbed at his wrists and pouted as Melody got dressed, “When can I see you again?”

Melody shrugged, “Thanksgiving is a good time to indulge in something decadent,” she smiled.

“That’s fuckin’ weeks away,” Roland grumbled.

Melody smiled as she got back up on the bed with him and, sliding her fingers into his riotous curls to finger his monster horns, she kissed him hard. When she slid her tongue into his mouth, Roland thought he’d won and tried to grab at her waist.  
Melody laughed and hopped off of the bed, “Don’t make me tie your hands again, Roland.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” he grinned wolfishly.

Melody blew him a kiss and sauntered to the door, “Thanks; it was a lot of fun.”

Roland laughed and threw a “Happy Halloween” at Melody’s retreating form. 

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Melody managed to fake it through her court appearance the next morning but, by the time she joined Diane for lunch in the early afternoon, she was worn out. 

“What time did you get home last night?” Diane asked her as she picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. 

“More like this morning,” Melody corrected her as she helped herself to some rice.

“And what were you doing until the morning hours?” Diane asked although she was fairly certain she knew the answer to her question and was annoyed with herself for feeling the teensiest bit jealous.

“You mean who?” Melody laughed and then took a sip of green tea.

A sharp knock on Diane’s office door grabbed their attention. Diane waved in the courier waiting in the doorway. “For me?” she asked.

The young man looked down at the slim square package that he held in his hands, “It’s for a Melody Baskin.”

Melody sat down her tea and motioned for the package.

“It’s from Roland Blum,” the courier told her as he handed it over. “He asked me to wait for your reply.”

Diane rolled her eyes dramatically, “Melody, what did I tell you?”

Melody ignored her boss’ scolding tone and ripped open the package. Neither the courier nor Diane understood why she was howling with laughter at a calendar called “A Holiday for Every Day.” The note attached read “November 4th is National Candy Day. How about you come over and let me celebrate your sweet pussy?”

Melody grabbed a pad of paper off of Diane’s desk and wrote out “My sweet pussy will see you at 8 and I’ll bring along my piercing kit. XOXO –Melody.” She folded the note over twice and handed it to the courier along with a twenty dollar bill that she grabbed out of her purse, “For Roland’s eyes only,” she told him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiled as he took the cash and deposited the note in a manila envelope in his satchel.

Diane gazed at Melody over the rim of her tea, “Just make sure you stay in charge of the situation,” she advised.

Melody thought back on the image of Roland tied to the bed, blindfolded, and harnessed, “Don’t worry, Diane,” she assured the older woman, “I always stay on top in these situations.”


End file.
